The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to an electronic cash register (ECR) suitable for use in a data transmission system.
The conventional data transmission system includes a master unit and a plurality of subsystems. Each of the subsystems performs the full functions of an electronic apparatus such as an electronic cash register (ECR). The master system and the subsystems are disposed in a single building. The master system such as an ECR is provided for summing a plurality of items of information transmitted from the subsystems. For this purpose, conventionally, capacity of the memory in the master system must be large enough to cover the total capacity of the memories in the subsystems to facilitate data transmission.
However, in view of cost requirements it is disadvantageous for the memory of the master system to be of a large capacity. Therefore, it is desirable to remove such a requirement.